Dancing with the Stars
by ameridess
Summary: Salmoneus convinces Hercules to join the first ever celebrity dance contest. When an injury occurs Hercules finds a new partner in the beautiful Xena, warrior princess. Together they will try to save the town and rekindle an old romance.
1. Contest!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Xena: Warrior Princess, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, Dancing with the Stars, and So You Think You Can Dance. No copyright infringement was intended in the writing of this fan fiction.

For a better visual of dance scenes I will be posting websites where you can view the dance routines which appeared on the above shows. For those of you who are not YouTube friendly, I will try also to explain the routines as well. I will post them as they align with story.

Hope you enjoy!

Dancing with the Stars

By

Ameridess

Chapter 1: Contest?!

Hercules and Iolaus awakened shortly after first light and headed south. They had just come from Kroton where they came up against Glaukos, another one of Hera's priests trying to rally soldiers in his attempts to appease his queen. Our heroes of course prevailed and Hera disposed of the priest after his failure. There had been no rest for the two friends lately, just one life-threatening adventure after another. Iolaus was getting tired and wanted to take a vacation from it for awhile, but for once he would like Hercules to do the same. It was so hard to convince him to take time off. He knew he needed it and wanted it, but was always too reluctant to do so, too convinced he would be doing someone in need some great disservice. It's true there would always be people in need, but what good is even the son of Zeus when he's tired and emotionally spent?

_He needs a break. Maybe I can convince him this time. He has to know that even he himself can't keep up this pace of things. I'll talk to him_, Iolaus thought.

"Herc, you need to live a little."

"I think I live enough for most people."

"Oh, you know what I mean. We have plenty of adventures, saving people and what not, but you need to stop and enjoy the other things life has to offer. Enjoy the fruits of our labors. You know, that stuff."

"What do you mean I'm not enjoying life?"

"You just need to relax more. Take time off. Do something fun. Find a new hobby, a pastime…..a woman."

"This is nice coming from you," said Hercules playful and a little defensive. "You have so many notches on your belt I'm surprised your pants stay up."

"Oh come on, Herc. You know you've been a little grumpy lately. I just think some female companionship might cheer you up a bit."

Hercules sighed. Iolaus was right. He had been in a solemn mood lately. But he wasn't like Iolaus. He couldn't just find any pretty girl to turn his mood around. It had to be the right girl, someone special. Iolaus could see the thought process on Hercules' face.

"It's not that easy Iolaus. I don't just fall for anyone. How you do it I will never know?"

"So your picky, no big deal."

"I'm not picky, Iolaus. I just want to make sure that it's right. That it's something more than just some fling or one night stand."

"Hmmm, I see," said Iolaus knowing full well what and who his friend's apprehension was about. "Maybe it would be better if you told me what you're looking for."

"I guess, I dunno," said Hercules reluctantly.

"Of course she would need to be incredibly beautiful, strong, stubborn like you, brave, caring,…….. a warrior princess."

Hercules stopped dead in his tracks, eyes wide, looking at his friend. He tried to start a few sentences but couldn't.

"What? You thought you were hiding it? You didn't think I would catch on when you get all dreamy-eyed at the sound of her name? Come on, admit it. You love her and you miss her."

Hercules was silent for a moment longer taking in all his friend had said. He was right. He did miss her. It had been so long since he'd seen her. They both had been so busy fighting for the greater good that they rarely crossed paths, and when they did trouble quickly followed keeping them from enjoying their time together. If only they could meet under pleasant circumstances. Spend some quality time getting to know each other, falling in love all over again.

_That's what I want more than anything_, he admitted to himself for the first time in a long time.

"You're right, Iolaus. I do miss her. I do love her. But you know how things usually happen between us. We find each other and suddenly there's a war to stop, people to save, gods to fend off. I just wish we could meet under happier circumstances."

"I know, Herc. Who knows? Maybe that day will come sooner than you expect."

"That would be nice for a change. Speaking of women? Wasn't there something between you and Gabrielle?"

It was Iolaus' turn to be quiet. Hercules smiled a knowing smile and the hunter grew red, stuttered and tried to change the subject. He knew there was something between the two sidekicks, but it would take the two awhile to admit it to each other.

The midday sun beamed down on the two friends as they headed down the road. Iolaus stomach started to rumble. He mentioned food to Hercules and inquired how far the next town was.

"Actually, we're not too far from Rhumba."

"Isn't that where you won that dance contest?"

"Yeah, the tavern food is pretty good there. Besides, we could take a break there as you talked about earlier. I know some friends we might be able to stay with a night or two."

"I still can't believe you were in a dance contest. I wish I could've been there for that one."

"It's weird. It almost feels like you were in a way."

An hour or so later they approached the town. To their surprise the city was swamped with people hurrying around. They were hanging decorations, building stages, and practicing dance lessons.

"I thought you said the town was quiet," said Iolaus noting the hustle and bustle, not to mention the fifty piece band practicing on the far end of the courtyard.

"It's usually only like this during the Panathenea, the annual dance contest, but that was last season," Hercules said just as surprised as his friend.

The pair made their way through the town towards the tavern when they heard a familiar voice.

"Hercules! Iolaus!"

The two just looked at each other and groaned. They turned around to find a shorter and fairly plump gray haired man dressed in a boisterous purple and grey plaid toga, wearing a huge smile on his face.

"Salmoneus," Hercules said as he grasped forearms with the man. "What brings you here?"

"You, actually. I was just about to send word for you. I'm working on a new project that you would be perfect for."

"Oh, here we go again. What scheme did you come up with this time?" said Iolaus crossing his arms with an annoyed look.

"Iolaus. I'm hurt," he said acting accordingly. "I'm simply in this to help the children. I'm organizing the first Celebrity dance contest in Rhumba. I call it 'Dancing with the Stars', and who else would be perfect for the contest but Hercules! The proceeds are going to help the orphanage here and the neighboring towns."

"Uh-huh, and what are you getting out of this," Iolaus inquired.

"Merely, a sense of pride, accomplishment, the knowledge that I'm helping my fellow man, and my new line of celebrity merchandise. I've got this great idea for signs and shirts people can wear to support their favorite celeb."

"Salmoneus", Hercules gave him a stern look.

"Come on Herc, it'll be fun. You'll dance a few steps, shake a few hands, and think of all of those poor children."

"Fine, I'll do it." Hercules surrendered.

"Great! Knew I could count on ya big guy," Salmoneus said as he left.

"How does this always happen?" Hercules said to Iolaus once their colorful friend was out of sight.

"Well Herc, you're just too nice a guy. Look at it this way, you have the time off we were talking about and I am in a city full of dancing girls," the last part he said dreamily. "Who knows, you might meet a nice girl here too? What's the worst that could happen?"

"When Salmoneus is around, you never know."

After grabbing a bite to eat at the tavern they decided to pay a visit to Hercules' former dance partner Althea. She was happy to see them and so was her father. They greeted the two heroes and caught up on each other's lives over dinner. Althea was thrilled when Hercules asked her to be his dance partner again.

"So do you two have a place to stay? We'd be happy to put you up here until the contest is over," Althea said.

"Thanks for the offer, but Salmoneus insisted that we stay at the inn with the other contestants," said Hercules.

"Well then, I'm sure you'll like the rooms there. They just remodeled the place and I've heard the new beds are really comfortable. Just be sure to let us know if you need anything else."

"Sure," Iolaus said looking at the window. "Well it's getting late. We should head back Herc."

"Yeah, it was nice catching up with you and I'll see you later."

Althea waved goodbye as the two men headed back into town towards the inn. The villagers were finally winding down from their busy day of preparations. Iolaus was happy to learn that Salmoneus had booked a room for each of them.

"Good. I'll be able to escape your snoring," Iolaus teased.

"I do not snore," said Hercules a little defensive. "You just want a private space for entertaining those dancing girls you keep talking about."

"Yea, but can you blame me? We never have rooms to ourselves. It'll be nice to relax, wake up when _I_ want to and just have some quiet time."

"Yea, cause I'm the talkative one."

Iolaus chuckled and said goodnight. Hercules soon followed after being cornered by Salmoneus about more of his merchandising plans.

_This certainly will be an interesting couple of weeks_, Hercules thought to himself that night as he lie in bed. His sleep came quickly as visions of a beautiful blue-eyed dark-haired woman floated in and out of his dreams.


	2. Darkon

Chapter 2: Darkon

The next several days brought even more excitement and bustle to the town as the other contestants started to arrive. Many different kinds of people accepted the invitation, warriors, princesses, centaurs, amazons, and a few well-known merchants. Unfortunately, few people were thrilled when hearing of Darkon's arrival. The warlord himself was entering the contest, taking time out from his busy schedule of pillaging and plundering the villages on the east coast.

"Why is _he_ here?" Hercules asked Salmoneus once Darkon's men started entering the town making their presence fully known to everyone.

"Well, Darkon _is_ a celebrity. Everyone knows of him," Salmoneus tried to explain.

"Yeah, because they're afraid of him," said Iolaus.

"Hercules even you could understand, I can't discriminate between people who are liked and disliked," Salmoneus said trying to use of Hercules' own good nature to persuade him. "He promised not to try anything to interfere with the contest. Besides, can you just imagine how many people will show up to see the fearsome warlord ballroom dance? People will be talking for ages about it! Not to mention want to remember it by buying some souvenirs."

"It's hard to take the word of a warlord. He isn't exactly known for playing nice with others."

"It does make sense though, Herc," Iolaus said reluctantly. He didn't like it anymore than his friend did, but he knew Hercules would want to be fair. "Darkon knows that on a battlefield he and his men would never stand a chance up against you, but here there's a level playing field. He can beat you at a different game."

"I never thought about it that way. I guess you're right. Let's just keep an eye on him and his men. I don't want them causing these people any trouble."

"Yes, of course."

Salmoneus agreed too. As much as he liked the attention the warlord brought to the festivities he didn't want to put the other contestants at risk, and if Darkon ruined the contest there would be no profit. He had already placed the deposit down for production on the souvenirs. Of course, he also vowed not to be responsible if Darkon caught the pair spying on him. He couldn't bear to think of what Darkon and his gang was capable of doing to a poor, defenseless man like himself.

Once all the contestants finished arriving and got situated with their rooms at the inn, they were instructed to meet in the Main Ballroom. The town magistrate gathered everyone around to discuss the rules of the contest. Darkon remained in the far corner with a few of his men and a slender dark-haired woman dressed in a long dark red dress.

"I want to say thank you all for being a part of the first ever 'Dancing with the Stars' in the lovely town of Rhumba." Everyone applauded, except Darkon of course. "Now the next several days will be very busy for all of you. You are allowed to pick a dance partner of your choice. They cannot be a professional dancer; however, they can have some prior dance knowledge. Each couple will be learning two dances. You will have two days to learn each dance with an instructor. You will also have your own rehearsal time before the contest at night. You will each draw for what dances you will perform. This way we keep everything fair to everyone. Now all routines have already been approved by the counsel. You will be able to do one lift, and one lift only, during one of the two routines. We want to keep everyone's abilities equal. We don't want the stronger men simply holding up their partners through most of the song and not dancing. So your instructors have already chosen which routine will have the lift. You don't have to do the lift, but it will increase your points if you do. If you do more than one lift, you will suffer a heavy penalty. Also the lift cannot exceed the count of three. Again we don't want to keep people in the air forever. So, with that we will start calling couples to come up and draw for their dances. Good luck everyone."

"Oh, and before you leave," Salmoneus butted in and started to pass out scrolls to everyone. "I need everyone to sign these release forms. Nothing much, just as a precautionary so we can use you all to make mon-," he stopped short once spotting the look on Hercules' face. "I mean so we can use all we can from you to help the children. Yea, for helping the children."

The magistrate motioned towards a teenage girl with blonde curls and a light pink dance dress with a large glass jar with folded pieces of parchment in it. She stood beside him and he called the first couple to draw their dances. The piece of paper stated the type of dance and the instructor teaching it. One by one couples started drawing dances. Hercules and Althea were called sixth. Both looked at each other in anticipation, wondering what they would get.

"Ladies first," Hercules said as he gestured toward Althea and the jar. Althea looked nervous as she timidly placed her hand in the jar and picked a piece of parchment. She looked at it and read aloud.

"Contemporary with Lady Mia," she looked nervous and shrugged. That would definitely be a new style of dance for the two. Hercules reached in next and pulled out another slip of parchment.

"Samba," then he added with a big grin, "with the Widow Twanky."

"Oh yea! That will be so much fun to work with her again. I can't wait!" she said excitedly as she jumped a little.

"Ok, take your parchments to the woman over there and she'll tell you where you'll be taking your lessons. Good luck you two," the magistrate said.

They headed over to the table and gave the woman their slips of parchment. She informed them that they would meet with the Widow Twanky first to learn the samba at her studio on the outskirts of town. After two days, Lady Mia would meet them at Twanky's studio and teach them the next two days.

"We wanted the contestants to be as comfortable as possible and not run you around to different studios. The instructors will rotate around to you. This way there's no confusion," the woman stated.

"Great thanks," Hercules said.

"Ooooooh Hercules this is amazing! We get to work with Twanky again! This is great!"

"I'm sure she'll be happy to see us too."

"Yeah, I've never done samba before but it sounds fun."

"I think it's the contemporary that I'm more worried about. What is it?"

"Oh I've seen it around. It's kind of like lyrical, very expressive, sometimes like interpretive dance."

"Oh, good," Hercules said trying to hold a smile. _Oh great. I'm going to feel like an idiot. Iolaus definitely won't let me live this down._

Darkon and his partner, Eviana, were one of the last few couples to be called. They chose the Paso Doble and the Waltz. Darkon certainly had the arrogance to pull off the Paso Doble without any problems, but seeing him perform the waltz would be something to see. Salmoneus was ecstatic knowing it would bring in a full crowd. The competitors spent the rest of the day preparing for lessons which would start the next day. At night they all vowed to put competition aside to spend time together. They played a few games of charades and made lots of jokes about the dances they were going to do. Though in the back of everyone's minds they were sizing up their competition. Hercules was thought to be a front runner since he's won in Rhumba before, though they were sure he would have trouble with contemporary. They were sure Meleager the Mighty would have a little trouble with his dances because of him being older. He was also still recovering from an injury from a few months back. Tyldus, the centaur king, was hoping he wouldn't have too much difficulty performing and everyone was thankful that Falafel was only dancing and not cooking. Darkon, of course, decided not to partake of the festivities. He spent most of his time around his men and when around the other contestants he remained quiet only saying a few words if necessary. Luckily, his men camped outside the town so the other contestants could sleep without alarm.

When it started to get late, everyone departed for their rooms. Iolaus was reluctant to leave the young redhead he was flirting with. He practically floated off to his room after she kissed him goodnight on the cheek. Hercules then followed after him saying goodnight to Althea and she headed back to her home.

As he reached his room, he noticed Darkon out of the corner of his eye. Darkon was looking around apprehensively and quickly slipped down the stairs at the other end of the hallway.

_Great. What is he up to now? I'll make sure to have Iolaus keep an eye on him, if he's not too distracted._ He went into his room and got ready for bed. He had to admit he was thankful for having a room to himself, especially if Iolaus continued to flirt. He was curious what the next few days would bring, but he hoped it would be pleasant. Seeing the couples together made him wonder about himself, how it would be to dance with someone who was more than a friend. _Maybe one day._


	3. The Accident

It took me a while to write this chapter. I wanted to use as much terminology and steps as possible to give a good visual. I am not a dancer so I apologize if I got things wrong. It's all in good fun anyway. Thanks to my reviewers. You guys are awesome!

Chapter 3: The Accident

Hercules practically had to drag Iolaus out of bed early the next morning.

"Why do _I_ have to wake up early? I have my _own_ room remember."

Promises of a hearty breakfast finally made Iolaus quicken his pace. After quickly devouring the meal, Salmoneus whisked the sidekick away to help choose girls for a dance group who would perform during a break in the big event. Iolaus of course was more than happy to oblige. Hercules watched as Iolaus practically ran behind Salmoneus with a huge grin on his face.

Hercules met Althea on the road to Twanky's studio. They were glad they didn't have to train in town. The streets were so packed full of people planning, decorating, and cramming into last minute dance classes. Everyone wanted to look good for the big dance party following the contest. It was nice that they could be somewhere quieter and more remote. Hercules was glad he wouldn't have a mob of people gawking at them through the windows. Dancing could be embarrassing enough sometimes without looks from other people. They soon arrived at a cottage decorated with lots of flowers, fruit trees, and many wild animals roaming around. It reminded him a bit of his mother's garden. They knocked on the door.

"Oh hello, hello," Twanky said as she opened the door. "Oh my dearies it's so good to see you again. Oh Althea you've blossomed more than my rose bushes after a good rain. And you my hunky Herc….." She sighed and stared zoning out as his biceps.

"Uh, Twanky," Hercules said as he waved a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Well look at us acting like a bunch fruit flies at a wet bar. Come in! Come in! We have work to do."

They walked into the familiar studio and followed Twanky to the middle of the floor. She quickly opened the all the shutters letting the room flood with light.

"Now I must warn you. The samba is the hardest Latin partner dance."

"Great," Hercules mumbled sarcastically under his breath. He and Althea exchanged worried looks.

"Althea, you must be complete and total hotness on the floor."

"Uh, um, ok," Althea said with an awkward smile.

"An you, Hercules, you must be a man."

"That I can do" he stated simply

"I'm sure you can. Mmmmm. Ok, now we'll start with the basics and than build the dance. You two will have to practice on your own in your free time as well. We don't have much time to learn the steps."

"Will we be doing the Twanky Twiddle?" Althea asked.

"I'm afraid not my dear. Since you have already performed it, and so well, I had Lady Mia come up with a challenging lift for you. I want you to wow them with your hips, not just with your lifts. Now, start in fifth position."

Hercules and Althea faced each other. It took them a minute and some help from Twanky to remember what fifth position was.

"Samba is a different rhythm than last time. 1-a-2, 3-a-4, and 5-a-6, 7-a-8. It has a bounce to it. You will have to keep light on your feet. No stomping around. Now I want you to do just the rhythm with your feet, without moving first. 1-a-2, 3-a-4, and 5-a-6, 7-a-8. Good," she said as they repeated the beat.

_This feels so stupid. I hope this is worth it_, Hercules thought as Twanky made them repeat the beats over and over again.

"Now let's learn the back basic movement and the forward basic movement. Now like I've said in the past, dancing is a series of actions that have opposite and equal reactions. You copy each other. Hercules your right foot will come forward as Althea your right foot will come back and vise versa. Think of it as making a box."

She blocked the first set of movements for them. They repeated the basic pattern over and over again until it became somewhat natural.

"Good, good, now remember to stay loose. Althea, keep your shoulders down and Hercules stay on the balls of your feet don't clunk them down. Nicely done, now lets start to move it side-to-side and around the room."

They were soon gliding down the room and around in circles in the rhythm. The partners were getting comfortable with the steps and rhythm when things started to get harder.

"Left, Place. Toe first, slide your Left foot slightly to the side and change weight onto the Left leg. Don't move your Right foot! Right back tap, Up-Down. Move your right foot behind the left, tap on the ball of the foot," Twanky started mandating different directions and placements. Hercules and Althea quickly realized it was not going to be as easy as they had hoped.

"Oh dear me look at the time," Twanky said after a few hours of rehearsing. "My stomach is growling more than my first husband on date night. Well, let's break for lunch, but I want you two back promptly in one hour. We will start on the Voltas and the Batucadas."

"Bless you," Althea said.

"No my deary it's a dance move, and a hard one at that. Now off with the two of you and be back soon," she waved them off as she retired to her own private quarters of the studio to eat her own lunch.

"Oh my goodness! I was just starting to get it when she changed things. How are we ever going to learn the routine in two days? We had a whole week last time," Althea told Hercules exasperated.

"They certainly shortened the time and upped the difficulty. Twanky _is_ the best though; she'll help us through it. She wouldn't be teaching us the moves if she didn't have the confidence that we could do them."

"Yeah, I guess so. Those moves sound so weird. I hope they're easier to do than they are to spell." Hercules chuckled a little and they started into town for lunch.

Suddenly and group of Darkon's men emerged from the bushes and blocked the road. There were at least six men fully armed and waiting to attack, though Darkon was no where to be found.

"Not so fast Hercules. We want to help teach you your next dance lesson. Do you think you can tap your toes around six swords?" said the more decorated man in the center of the group. He was clearly Darkon's second in command.

"Oh, Hercules what are we going to do?" Althea said in a panicked whining voice.

"Don't worry I can handle them. Now listen to me, stay behind me and run for town when I tell you to, ok?"

"Ok," she said worriedly.

The men started to advance while the leader stayed back a few yards. Hercules blocked the first while dodging the second. He kicked at a soldier and quickly disarmed him giving Hercules a sword to block the others with. Althea waited nervously behind him.

"Althea, now, go!" Hercules yelled as he left four of the men passed out on the ground. Althea quickly ran past the leader, but not cautious enough to realize he had just thrown his club down in her path.

"Humph," Althea went down with full force as she face planted the hard ground. She let out a sobbing cry.

"Althea!" Hercules yelled as he quickly punched the last attacker with such force he landed in a tree. The leader chuckled before he ran into the dense brush for cover. Hercules ran over to help Althea.

"Althea, are you ok? Are you hurt?" He asked trying to help her up.

"I think I'm ok," she said until she started to place pressure on her left foot.

"Owww!" she yelled and quickly dropped to the floor. "It hurts! It hurts!"

Hercules scooped her into his arms and headed for the healer. Her ankle was starting to swell and change colors. By the time he had gotten her to the hospice sat her down it had swelled to a grapefruit size lump. Althea was sobbing non-stop. Only the healer could tell them how bad the injury was. Hercules tried to reassure her while they waited, but he knew she wouldn't recover quick enough to return to the competition.

"Herc, what happened? Are you two ok?" Iolaus asked worriedly as he entered the hospice.

"We ran into Darkon's men on our way into town. They ambushed us and tripped Althea as she was running to safety."

"Such cowards! We should go after them."

"No, not now at least. Go to the magistrate and tell him what happened. Maybe he can up security and put a tight leash on Darkon's men."

"Good thinking, I'll go tell them." Iolaus quickly left to find the magistrate. He chided himself for being distracted with women and not watching Darkon's men closer.

"Oh. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why wasn't I looking? I should've seen that club in front of me. Oh, why can't I do anything right" Althea scolded herself. She had felt ashamed and embarrassed for taking off without looking where she was going. She walked right into the trap they had for her.

"Althea, look at me. You know that's not true. You were running to safety from a dangerous situation. If you had stayed you could've been hurt even worse."

But Hercules what are we going to do? I can't dance like this. I can't even walk like this. Everyone was counting on us."

"We'll figure something out. For now let's just see what the healer says."

"Well it's a pretty bad sprain," the healer said to them after carefully assessing her ankle and placing it under a tight wrap. "No permanent damage, it will heal fine. But I am going to insist she stay off of it for at least a week. If it doesn't heal properly, it could lead to something more serious."

"You're going to need to find a new partner," Althea relented as she wiped her already reddened eyes.

Hercules sighed. He knew Althea wouldn't be able to dance, but he had never danced with anyone else before. He didn't know any other women in town except for Twanky. Speaking of which, he would have to find her and tell her the bad news.

After calming Althea down and reassuring her, Hercules went to Twanky's studio and explained the situation. She was clearly distraught, but comforted herself by putting Hercules' arm around her and leaning in towards his chest. Twanky sighed.

"You will need to find a new partner," she spoke a minute later with full confidence. "Now listen carefully, Hercules. Many women I'm sure will line up for miles to dance with a stud muffin like yourself," she said tracing his bicep. "But you must not choose just any woman. She is to be your partner. You must trust her. Just like a relationship, dancing is about trust. Furthermore, you must have confidence in her even if her dancing skills are lacking. Now it won't be easy, we don't have much time left. So, go now. Go on. Hop to it."

Hercules nodded and headed for the door.

"Bring her here tomorrow morning at dawn. We have much work to do."

Hercules sighed. This wasn't going to be easy. He met up with Iolaus outside the hospice.

"Hercules! Hercules," Salmoneus yelled as he ran towards the hero. "Is it true? Is she hurt," he asked as he tried to catch his breath.

"I'm afraid it is. She sprained her ankle pretty bad; she won't be able to dance."

"We must find you a new partner than. Now," he said turning around to the townspeople walking in the streets, "which one of these ladies will do? Oh, how about that one, she's lovely isn't she?"

"He's right Herc. I'm sure every woman in town will line up for a chance to dance with you. Finding a replacement shouldn't be too hard," Iolaus said reassuringly.

"Yeah, but Twanky said that she needed to be someone I can trust. Someone I have confidence in."

"Hate to break it to ya Herc, but you don't have a lot of time to be picky. You need a replacement by dawn tomorrow. You only have one more day to learn the first dance."

"Your right," he relented.

"Great! I'll go round up the ladies," Salmoneus said with great enthusiasm.

Salmoneus came back half an hour later with half the women in town. News about the accident traveled fast and every woman was eager and willing to partner with the son of Zeus. There was certainly an array of types. There were teenagers, wives, mistresses, merchants, and even a few grandmothers. Women of every age, size, and shape were lined up. Salmoneus was instructing them on what they needed for their interview with the demi-god. Hercules nervously anticipated the group. He was not looking forward to this.

Just then a loud crash broke out. Sounds of a fight formed across the courtyard. Hercules and Iolaus quickly glanced at each other and hurried over to see what was happening. To no one's surprise it was a fight with Darkon's men, but who was fighting them? Hercules eyes caught movement out of the corner of his eye as Darkon's men prepared to advance.

"Ayiyiyiyiyiyiyiy," came the cry of a dark-haired woman in bronze armor and dark brown leathers. She back-flipped towards the group of men and kicked one man down hard at the end of her somersaults. She quickly blocked a sword from another man as strawberry-blonde woman in a green top came running behind her disarming two men with her staff.

"Xena," Hercules said in shock and disbelief. It was her. It was really her and she was in Rhumba of all places. As she fought, Hercules began to notice how graceful she looked. She was always a fearsome fighter but he had never taken the time to see how elegantly she did it. Xena spun and high kicked the last of Darkon's men in the head. She was so agile, her moves were like, were like……a dancer.


	4. A New Partner

Chapter 4: A New Partner

The fight was over quickly and effortlessly so Hercules and Iolaus never had a chance to help out.

The magistrate walked up to Xena and Gabrielle. "What's going on here? What happened?"

"We found these men a half mile from town charging travelers a toll. When the people refused they used force to take it from them," Xena explained.

"We stopped them from beating some innocent family when they ran here."

"I'm very grateful you were able to catch this problem. Who knows how long this could have continued? I'll see to it that Darkon keeps his men in check. Too many accidents have already happened. I'll go find him. Thank you," and with that he left in search of Darkon. He was certainly going to give him some new rules to add to his already growing list of restrictions.

Hercules, mind was racing. _Has she danced before? Would she consider dancing with me? Could this be my chance with her? _He desperately wanted the opportunity to spend some quality alone time together and seeing her before him now made him more determined than ever. Maybe they could become closer again. Maybe they could fall in love all over again. Now was his chance, and he wasn't about to let it get away this time. He started toward her.

Xena caught a subtle movement out of the corner of her eye and turned inquiringly. She was quite surprised to see Hercules moving towards her. He caught her eye and she smiled that big heart-warming smile of hers. Hercules wanted to melt at that moment as if her smile were as bright as the sun. She was always glad to see Hercules. The two enjoyed each others company, but life kept pushing them in opposite directions. She saw him smile at her; unbeknownst to Hercules he had the same effect on her as well. His flashing smile and blue-eyes so close to her own made her lose the battle between warrior and woman, if just for a moment. _Whoa, girl. Keep it together_, she thought as she tried to build the walls around her heart back up.

Though Hercules and Xena weren't personally watching, they could tell Gabrielle and Iolaus had found one another thanks to their squeals of happiness.

"Hello, Xena."

"Hello, Hercules." They gave each other a quick hug. The warrior princess was not usually one for hugs, but Hercules was always an exception in her book. In fact, he may be THE exception apart from Gabrielle and her mother. They parted quickly and switched to greeting the opposite friends and shaking hands. Xena noted happily that over the past few years greeting Iolaus had become less and less awkward. She really wanted to make things right, but knew it would only take time to heal his past wounds. Gabrielle was a good distraction for that though.

"Sorry Darkon's men gave you so much trouble. He certainly has been stirring things up here lately," Hercules said.

"What else has he done?" Xena asked with concern. Hercules was about to explain when they were all interrupted by a growl. They all peered at the small bard's stomach which was making a much bigger noise.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little hungry," Gabrielle stated slightly embarrassed.

"Well in that case why don't we catch up over lunch," Hercules offered.

"Sounds good," Xena said.

"Oh, food. Great, I'm starving," Iolaus said. In all the earlier commotion the two hadn't had a chance to eat lunch and it was getting into the afternoon.

"When aren't you hungry? Come on," Hercules beckoned.

They all went into the tavern and sat down. Hercules and Xena sat across from Iolaus and Gabrielle as they ordered the specials of the day, three ales and one water.

"I thought you didn't drink?" Xena asked.

"I usually don't unless it's a special occasion," Hercules explained.

"So we qualify as a special occasion?" Gabrielle inquired with a smile.

"Absolutely," Iolaus said.

"I'll drink to that," Xena said as she raised her glass to meet the others in a toast. Xena later noted that though he ordered the ale he didn't drink very much of it. For as big and strong as he was, he was definitely a lightweight. "So tell me what's been going on here?"

Hercules and Iolaus filled the two women in on the events of the past week leading up to the recent incidents earlier in the day.

"She hurt her ankle that bad. That's terrible," Gabrielle said.

"Yeah, Salmoneus has every woman in the city lined up to be Herc's next partner." Iolaus said with a chuckle.

"That's certainly not something I'm looking forward to. I don't like the idea of dancing with someone I don't know," Hercules said. _This is my chance. I have to ask somehow_, he thought.

Iolaus quickly caught his friend's hint. _Good for you Hercules. Great idea. You just have to get her to say 'yes.'_

"You know, I was thinking," he started as he looked at Xena causing one perfectly arched eyebrow to rise. "I was just wondering if you would at all consider being my new partner."

Xena fell silent for a moment staring at him in shock. _Did he just ask me that?_ The room had fallen silent too, except for gasps from several women. They had been in line earlier to speak with him. Now here he was asking the first woman who walked into the village. They were clearly not happy. Their gasps brought Xena back for a moment.

"Why me?" she asked.

"We've fought together in the past before. Twanky taught me that dancing is a lot like fighting. Besides, you always agreed we made a good team."

Xena still hesitant turned to her friend looking for an answer. Gabrielle was just as taken aback as Xena, but motioned that she clearly approved. She had always hoped that Xena would give love another chance, to find her 'tree in the forest." Hopefully, Xena would admit her feelings this time. She knew Hercules always had a special place in Xena's heart. Xena glanced at Iolaus to find the same look of approval.

"It could be fun and it would give us all a chance to spend time together," Iolaus said as he glanced at Gabrielle. Gabrielle nodded.

Xena looked back at Hercules apprehensively. "Ok, I'll be your partner," she said slowly. She couldn't believe she just agreed to dance with Hercules in a contest. Hercules let out the breath he was secretly holding.

"That's great!" he said.

There was an audible yet small uproar from the women in the tavern. They all gave Xena dirty looks. They couldn't believe he asked _her_ to be his partner and that she agreed.

"This is going to make an amazing story, but Xena have you ever danced before?" Gabrielle asked.

"I used to a long time ago. My mother made me take dance classes. She thought that would help keep me out of trouble. Obviously, that didn't work," she explained as she ended the phrase with a small lopsided grin. What she didn't tell them was that she was good at it and won several contests as a teenager, but they didn't need to know that just yet.

"Well any knowledge you have will help. We only have one day to learn the first dance," Hercules said.

"Only one day. That doesn't seem like much," Xena said.

"It's supposed to be two days for each dance, but the first day is almost gone," Hercules said as he noted the sun had already begun to turn red in the late afternoon sky. They had been talking for quite some time now. "We're supposed to meet up with Twanky just after dawn to begin rehearsing tomorrow. Althea and I only got the very basic steps down today."

"What dances are you doing?" Gabrielle asked with excitement. She also couldn't believe the two heroes would be dancing together. It was all so fascinating.

"Tomorrow is the samba and then we'll spend the next two days learning contemporary."

"Seems like you two will have your work cut out for you," Iolaus said.

"Yes, this is why I need you two to keep an eye on Darkon and his men. We need to know if he's planning any more stunts," Hercules said with concern.

"Of, course. You can count on us," both sidekicks said.

"Just be careful," Xena told both of them. She knew as good of fighters as they both were they certainly could drum up their fair share of trouble. They were also good at distracting one another.

After talking a while longer, the two pairs headed out into the town. Dusk was approaching fast. Salmoneus met them excitedly in the street. Rumors had traveled quickly that the warrior princess was in town and that she would be Hercules' new partner. Salmoneus couldn't be happier. He had always known those two had a thing going, but more than that he was now getting twice the publicity, the mighty Hercules dancing with the beautiful and lethal warrior princess. He could sell twice the merchandise. He offered Xena and Gabrielle a room at the inn with the rest of the contestants. They had one room left so they would have to share. The two women didn't mind. They were used to camping out with each other and often roomed together to save money.

"Oh, Gabrielle. We need a reporter, storyteller of some sort. I need someone to interview the contestants and keep track of events leading up to the contest. We'll be using the material to show backgrounds of the contestants' time here. Will you do that?" Salmoneus asked.

"I would love to," Gabrielle said excitedly. She figured interviewing the contestants would help her story and enable her to keep an eye on Darkon.

Xena took Argo into the stables and set the mare up for the night. She also made sure that the stable hand would properly feed and water her. Well she didn't quite say as much as she threatened. They all went to the inn just as the sun was shedding its last rays of light. The women quickly checked in and said goodnight to the men.

"Goodnight, Gabrielle,"

"Goodnight, Iolaus." Hercules noted how his friend once again floated to his room. Xena lingered a moment longer, waiting until their friends were out of earshot.

"I just want to ask you again. Why me? I know you had a whole village of women lined up to dance with you," she said turning to look the demi-god in the eyes. She knew he wouldn't say anything out right, but she wondered if there was more to him asking her to be his partner. She wanted to see if there was anything else in his eyes.

"Twanky told me not to choose just any woman. I need to choose someone I could trust. Someone I could rely in." He chose his words carefully. He knew not to profess his feelings right away. He wanted to know how she felt as well. It was too early to tell, but he certainly had his hopes up.

"I trust you too," Xena said as she smiled. Hercules smiled back and Xena noted that his eyes were sparkling more than usual. It was an answer to her lingering question. They said goodnight and headed off to their rooms. They had a very big day ahead of them. Xena entered the room her thoughts remaining on Hercules. A wry smile formed on her lips when she thought of how surprised Hercules would be the next day to see her dance. As she thought this she turned to see Gabrielle hands on her hips with a stern look.

"You dance?" Gabrielle said, with that no-nonsense-demand-an-answer look. Xena sighed as she prepared herself for the impending interrogation. She knew if she didn't answer Gabrielle would just keep pestering her until she gave in. Gabrielle's persistence came in handy many times when trouble presented itself, but when it came to personal matters it could be down right annoying. Xena was certainly a private person. Opening up about anything usually took some coaxing on the bard's part.

"It was a long time ago. I haven't really danced since," Xena relented. Xena obliged her friend and answered the questions she didn't mind answering while refusing others. _Some things, my friend, are just none of your business._ It took over an hour for Gabrielle to run out of questions. She asked about dances, partners, routines, and anything and everything else related to the subject. After a thorough investigation, Gabrielle was quite content with her findings, for the moment at least. They both knew she was more than capable of coming up with hours of questions.

The two women woke the next morning and got ready. They went downstairs to meet the boys for breakfast and found quite a surprise. All of the other contestants were in the dining hall eating breakfast as well, many of which they recognized.

"Meleager!" Gabrielle shouted as she headed towards him.

"Gabrielle! Xena!" Meleager gave Gabrielle a big bear hug while he gave Xena a firm hand shake.

"It's so good to see you. Are you dancing too?"

"Yes, here is my granddaughter Alexa. She's my partner."

"Oh, it's so good to meet you. I've heard so much about you," Alexa said introducing herself. She was a slender teenage girl with blue eyes and blonde hair.

_So that's why he likes Gabrielle so much. She reminds him of her_, Xena thought fondly. Meleager had always taken a proud fatherly role with the young bard. Now she knew why.

"I've heard many of your stories. I love them. Are you going to write a story about the contest?"

"Of course, Salmoneus has even asked me to be a reporter for the contest. I get to interview the contestants and find out all the juicy details."

Meanwhile, Xena greeted Tyldus. They shook hands at the wrist, the traditional warrior's greeting.

"Xena, it's good to see you. We heard you might be joining us."

"It looks like it."

"It'll be a pleasure competing against you. It's not everyday people like us can compete in friendly competition."

"I know what you mean. We don't always get to settle things peacefully."

"Well, maybe not too peacefully," Tyldus said warily as he nodded in the direction of Darkon. He was trying to lay low in the back of the room. He caught Xena's eye and was clearly not happy to see her. Now he would have to worry about Xena and Hercules. He motioned to his partner and left the building. Xena and Hercules exchanged looks as Iolaus walked up to them.

"Looks like Darkon's really enjoying his time here, huh," Iolaus said.

"He's up to something. We just don't know what yet," said Hercules.

"Be sure to keep and eye on him for us."

"Yeah, we'll have our work cut out for us today."

"Well....maybe for you," Xena added with a small grin barely surfacing. Hercules noticed the mischief hiding behind her baby blue eyes and the teasing in her voice.

"Keep an eye on her too," Xena said nodding towards her friend. Gabrielle had started interviewing the contestants already. She was gesturing wildly while talking with much enthusiasm. Gabrielle often got into those moods while composing. She would get so involved in her stories that Xena had to start dodging her quills.

"You betcha. You two better get going. Don't want to be late."

"True, she might get out the ruler," Hercules said. The two friends chuckled but soon stopped after they noticed he was being serious. They exchanged a quick wide eyed look. Hercules and Xena said goodbye to their friends and started toward Twanky's studio.

_I wonder what she's up to_, Hercules thought.

_He has no idea_, Xena noted happily to herself.


	5. Xena: Warrior Dancer

The samba is from Lacey and Danny on the 3rd season of So You Think You Can Dance. It is such an amazing routine. I had to use it for the story. Here is a YouTube link: .com/watch?v=5Dfb_X8nLlg. You can also search for it too. I also tried to describe the moves as best as I could, but it helps to have a visual too. Hope you all enjoy it as much as I do!

Chapter 5: Xena: Warrior Dancer

The two arrived at Twanky's studio bright and early. Xena listened to Hercules' stories about the last contest and about Twanky. He painted quite a colorful picture of her. Xena glanced around the studio noting the different flowers. They were highly fragrant flowers in bright colors. They walked inside and Twanky quickly greeted them.

"Why hello, hello, do come in. We have much work to do today," Twanky said.

Xena stood there for a moment in what appeared like confusion. For some reason Twanky looked so familiar. But she was sure they had never met before. She was certain she would have remembered. She shook the thought off. There was no use pondering it when there was work to be done.

"Now who have you brought me today?"

"My name is Xena," she said politely.

"Oh! The warrior princess," Twanky said as Xena nodded. "My, my, it's wonderful to meet you. Oh, and don't you two make a handsome couple standing there next to each other." Hercules and Xena both smiled a small quick smile. "Oh, it'll be so good to- what is this? What are you wearing," Twanky quickly said realizing they were both dressed in leather.

"This is what I always wear," Hercules said.

"It's all I have," Xena said looking down at her battle dress.

"This won't do. It won't do at all. Hercules you should know better than this," Twanky scolded. "Follow me."

She grabbed them both by the hand and led them to a small room at the end of the studio. She opened the door to reveal a large closet full of costumes. There was everything from a large yellow duck costume to ball gowns, from leotards to props. Twanky rummaged through the crowded racks and pulled out a pair of simple black pants and a black tunic.

"Here, Hercules take these. You can change in that stall over there."

Twanky turned back and started rummaging again to find something for Xena. Hercules went to the small changing stall. The door only covered half of his body. From where Xena was standing she could see most of his chest and his legs up past the knee. She lost herself for a minute watching him. His broad tanned chest and muscular arms followed by strong legs in a lighter shade. She turned back to Twanky before Hercules could catcher her looking his way.

"Ah, here we go deary. Try this on. It should fit you perfectly. Oh and these shoes too. Hercules is tall lad so you can still wear heels."

Twanky handed Xena a dress and silver high heels with straps to lace up her ankles. Hercules had finished dressing in the stall. Xena quickly dressed and met the two in the main room. Hercules was stunned when she walked in the room. _By the gods, she's beautiful_. Xena wore a dress of dark blue that made her eyes seem even brighter. It had small braided straps with a low gathered v-neckline and more straps around the waist showing off her curvy shape. The dress stopped mid-thigh to show plenty of leg being accentuated by the heels. He had noticed her figure before, but now that she was wearing a dress instead of battle leathers he saw just how feminine and gorgeous she was. His eyes danced as he admired her. She was breathtaking.

"Well, don't just stand there with your mouth open. You'll let flies in," Twanky said.

Hercules quickly closed his mouth, only to be replaced by a smile and a blush.

"Ok, now let's get started. There's no time to waste. Now, Xena are you at all familiar with the samba?"

"A bit," she said modestly.

"Good. Any knowledge you have will be helpful. There's no time for fundamentals so we'll go directly into the routine. I will block all the steps for you, but you'll have to practice on your own time as well."

Twanky positioned the two warriors about 5 paces away from each other slightly facing outward. She checked Hercules' posture, but noted Xena was already in position. She also pulled out a pair of bongo drums.

"Now, Xena we will begin with you first. I will show you the moves first and then have you try them while I mark the rhythm for you. The beat patterns will change and will follow the directions in the words. You'll have a chance to practice with a full band before the contest. Now watch me." Twanky slowly brought the back of her hand up her body to the top of her head. "The subject for tonight's lesson is rhythm." She then began a series of steps back a forth and ended in a slight plie rolling her shoulders. "The steps go for a full eight counts. Feel free to embellish and define the movements. It's the samba. You want to be sexy, alluring. I'll give you the beat once first."

Twanky tapped out a rhythm on the drums and repeated the words at the beginning. She motioned for Xena to begin. Hercules watched in anticipation. He couldn't wait to see her dance. She certainly looked like a dancer in her outfit. He folded his arms and gave her an encouraging look. He noticed her give him a small secretive smile. Xena couldn't wait.

"The subject for tonight's lesson is rhythm," Twanky said to start the dance.

Xena let the back of her right hand travel up her right side purposely following her curves. Her hand reached into her thick full dark hair. As she grabbed it, she began to sashay back and forth, hands reaching gracefully and hips moving seductively. She ended in a small plie with hips slightly turned out, hands on thighs, as she sensually rolled her shoulders.

Hercules was shocked, stunned. He could do nothing but stand there his eyes wide and his mouth slightly open. He didn't even breathe. He couldn't believe his eyes. Not only did she dance the steps. She did them perfectly and effortlessly. It was better even than Twanky. She was amazing. When Xena had finished she turned to see the much anticipated look on Hercules's face. She definitely wasn't disappointed. She started laughing wearing the beautiful smile of hers. She couldn't help herself. He had this bewildered look on his face. Coming from anyone else she would dismiss it, but from Hercules it was completely adorable. He looked like a little boy who just saw a girl steal a ball away from him.

"How? What?" He tried to start, but he didn't know what words to say. "I had no idea you could dance like that."

"I told you I had many skills didn't I?" Xena said smiling.

"You did, I'm just beginning to notice just how many you have." They both smiled at each other eyes sparkling.

Twanky was taken aback as well. She quickly recovered. "That was fantastic, stupendous! I can tell this is going to be a wonderful dance number for the two of you. Hercules you'll have your work hard to keep up with this one," she said motioning toward Xena proudly. "Oh, you remind me of me when I was young. It was a glorious time. Anyway, Hercules it's your turn. You're going to take 5 steps toward her, plant your feet down and grab her hand to spin her." She blocked the steps for him and he accomplished them easily.

"Aw, that's no fair. I have to do all of that work and you just get to walk over here?" Xena said playfully.

"Hey, I don't make the rules," Hercules said in his defense.

"Ok, on to the next steps," Twanky commanded.

Twanky planned the next steps out for them. Xena placed her opposite hand on her head in a wind-up motion and spun into a dip with Hercules. He stayed upright while her head was dipped down with one leg way up in the air being held by him. He placed her leg down and she spun again landing crouched on the ground.

"Now this is the 'come hither' part," Twanky explained. "Hercules I want you to stand with your chest out and your hands back, using your hands to beckon her. Xena I want you to place a hand on his thigh, then hip, chest then shoulder; sort of climbing up his body."

They both performed the moves. Hercules beckoned while Xena seductively climbed up his body. They then went into a series of back and forth spin and stop motions. Hercules struggled with the next set of moves. Twanky didn't have time to stop and work them out perfectly. She barreled them right through it. They ended hands on hips facing away from each other. They slowly reached one hand out to each other and pulled each other to the center. They were close, very close. So close that if anyone had happened to walk in, they would have sworn the two were making out. Their faces were inches from each other. They reached back out still connected. Hercules spun Xena again. They ended the spin with Xena sitting on Hercules leg as he lowered looking out. Xena spun again and they ended up hands together facing out again.

"Excellent! Now again we are going to follow the instructions in the music. 'So tonight we say hip hip, chin chin, the rhythm section," Twanky said.

On the words 'hip hip' they moved each leg and hip out. On 'chin chin' they moved their chests together and rolled out. On the 'rhythm section' they brought their legs together in preparation for the next steps.

"Now we begin the batucadas. You will twist and turn your hips to the rhythm."

She showed them first. Xena quickly repeated the steps while Hercules struggled.

"Come on Hercules, rotate your hips back and forth," Twanky said frustratingly. "Xena stand here in front of him and try to help him."

Xena stood in front of him with her hands on his shoulders. Twanky had Hercules place his hands on her hips so he could feel the movement. He blushed a little. Even with the added aid he continued to struggle time after time.

"Come on Hercules. Move your hips," Xena said patting his hip. "I know you can," she added teasing softly so only he could hear. Hercules caught the reference in her remark. He silently accepted her challenge. He had something to prove. He immediately changed his steps and used his hips correctly in the move.

"Outstanding! Finally, ok we'll have to break for lunch so we'll stop here," Twanky went to grab a picnic basket.

"Where are you off to," Hercules asked.

"Oh, I'm going to visit Althea. Poor girl, I thought lunch and company would cheer her up."

"Do you mind if we join you?"

"Oh, of course not. I have enough food packed for a small army, or at least my late second husband. He could eat more than a starved sailor at a seafood buffet, gods rest his soul. We'll come on. We'll have to make it a quick lunch. We have a lot left to do."

They left and headed for Althea's house.

"You don't mind us eating with Althea do you," Hercules asked.

"Oh, no. It would be nice to meet her. You've told me so much about her. Besides, Gabrielle is busy interviewing people today and I'm sure she would be more than happy to eat lunch with Iolaus without us." Hercules nodded in agreement.

Twanky led the way to the house. She knocked and quickly went in. Althea was sitting in a sort of lounge chair in the main room with her ankle wrapped and propped up. She was ecstatic to see she had visitors. She gave Twanky and Hercules and big hug.

"Oh, is this your new partner?" Althea asked excitedly. She wondered who this gorgeous woman was standing beside Hercules. She had never seen anyone like her in town before.

"Hi, I'm Xena. It's nice to meet you." Xena reached out and shook her hand.

"Oh my goodness! Xena? The warrior princess? I can't believe it. I'm actually meeting you. I mean how often can you say you know Hercules and Xena! This is amazing!"

Hercules and Xena both smiled at her. Xena found Althea to be a pleasant young woman. She was very talkative. She was sure she could rival even Gabrielle. They all ate lunch together and talked about the lesson they had that morning and about the work they had ahead of them. Althea noticed how well Hercules and Xena got along with each other. They were so much alike. They also both seemed to smile quite a bit when talking to one another. Althea became excited again. _Wouldn't it be wonderful if they got together? _They all finished eating and were prepared to leave when Althea had an idea.

"Twanky?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I was wondering. I want to still help out and I'm going nuts sitting here with nothing to do. I've been working on some designs. I was wondering if there was any way I could make costumes for you guys," Althea asked timidly.

"Why of course! I think that would be a lovely idea, but I don't want you doing too much. You let me know if it gets to be too much. I can help you out as well."

"Yeah, Althea, just make sure you rest as much as you can. Don't over do it, ok," Hercules said expressing concern.

Twanky took measurements of Hercules and Xena. She explained what she had envisioned for the two to wear.

"The dance is sexy, so I want the costumes to compliment that and not be too much and take the focus away from the dance," Twanky explained.

"That sounds perfect, besides I won't be able to get too fancy with it since I only have a few days."

Xena examined Althea's ankle before they departed. She rewrapped her foot and rearranged the pillows so she would be more comfortable.

"Now you be careful and make sure to take care of your ankle," Xena said.

"I will. There's not much trouble I can get into being stuck here."

Hercules and Xena looked at each other skeptically.

"Hey," Althea said pretending to be hurt.

They all laughed, said their goodbyes and went off to continue learning their routine. Althea quickly went to work sketching designs that might work for the couple. She was so glad they had agreed to let her do the costumes. She had often wondered about clothing design before. Now was her opportunity to try it out and see if it was something she really wanted to pursue.

The dance lesson continued with more partner work. They then moved into a different section of moves as the music changed. Xena walked forward as Hercules slid behind her. She moved her hips to the left, right, and then back as Hercules pretended to be pushed around by her movements. Hercules did a series of spins into a high kick as Xena pretended to start the spin for him and then duck under the kick. They moved their arms in and out around each other and then stood back to back as they lowered to the floor. Hercules did a backwards summersault while Xena crawled seductively on the floor towards him. She danced in front on him as he knelt. She used her foot to push him over and spun. He caught her leg spun her and dipped her over his knee. She did another series of movements and spins. They ended the dance with Hercules standing legs apart while Xena gently descending down one leg with her hands on him. The dance was incredibly hot and seductive. The two equally enjoyed flirting with each other during the dance. There were lots of looks and smiles to each other.

Twanky could not have been happier. They were able to block all of the moves and do several run-through's. Xena's moves were graceful and full of precision. Hercules moves weren't as precise as Xena's but were also good.

"Oh, I'm so proud! You two are going to be simply superb on the dance floor. You're going to blow the competition away. I can't wait," Twanky said. "I could have picked a better replacement partner if I had done so myself," she said motioning affectionately toward Xena. "Now you take care of him and make sure he is practicing. I want to make sure his batucadas are nice and clean."

"I think I can keep him in line for you," Xena teased.

"And you too Hercules. I want to make sure Xena keeps up her good work."

"I would be happy to look out for her for you," he said.

"Good. Now, Lady Mia will meet you here bright and early tomorrow. I'm excited to see what she has for you. She always has such beautiful pieces and routines. I'm sure you'll enjoy learning from her. Well good luck my dearies and I'll see you at the practice before the contest. Good luck," Twanky said as they all said goodbye to each other.

"So how did you get so good at dancing," Hercules asked as they headed back to town for dinner.

"I didn't care much for it at first. Then, my cousin showed me a dance contest. I was interested by that. It appealed to my competitive side," Xena explained.

"Your moves are perfect. You seem like a natural."

"It took awhile to learn the moves. But I figured out I could do anything as long as I put my mind to it."

"No wonder you have so many skills. I appreciate you using them to help me out."

"Oh, now how could I possibly pass up the opportunity to dance with the legendary Hercules?" Xena said sarcastically. "Really though I'm glad to do it. With everything you've done for me, it's the least I could do. Besides, it was worth it to see the look on your face today."

"You certainly surprised me." _You took my breath away. You are so talented and complex. I could spend the rest of my life trying to find out things about you and still be surprised. Wait, did I say the rest of my life?_ Hercules even stunned himself by realizing the extent of his feelings. He was falling in love with her. Every moment spent together was making the bond between them stronger and stronger.

Xena was thinking the same things. It wasn't very often they got to spend time together without being in a life or death situation. She enjoyed spending time with him and learning more about him. _I can't believe I'm doing this. Who knew that the son of Zeus could dance? Who else could say that they danced with him? I like spending time with him and learning more about him. I like seeing him without being in a fight or battle. I feel so relaxed when I'm around him, like I can be me without any extra pressures from the world around me. I can just feel love and be loved. Wait, did I say love?_ Xena equally surprised herself by her feelings. What would Gabrielle say if she knew what Xena was thinking? Xena almost shuddered at the thought of another interrogation by her friend. _She doesn't need to know any of this just yet. _Besides, she didn't even know if he felt the same way. It had been so long since they had last been together.

They both continued their conversation back into town. All the contestants were getting ready for dinner. Many of them rubbed aching body parts and sat dazed in their seats. The rigorous competition was starting to show. Darkon resigned to eat outside with his men along with Eviana.

"So how did it go today," Xena asked Iolaus and Gabrielle.

"It was wonderful. I got interviews from most of the contestants. I got to watch little parts of their rehearsals. It's all so fascinating," she said.

"I mean about Darkon. Did you two find out anything," Xena asked again less patient.

"The magistrate put restrictions on Darkon. He's not allowed to roam the city. He's only allowed in the practice ballroom or around the inn. He's been pretty quite," Iolaus explained.

"Yeah, he actually seemed complaint with the new rules," Gabrielle added.

"It's not so much him as his men I'm worried about. When we were ambushed, Darkon wasn't there. He could be acting compliant while his men follow out his orders," Hercules said with concern.

"Don't worry we're handling it," Iolaus said.

"Yeah, now tell us all about _your_ day," Gabrielle asked vibrantly. The two began to relay the day's events. They all laughed when Xena described the look on Hercules' face when she danced. Gabrielle noticed the two heroes were sitting a little closer to each other than they were the other day. Xena noted the same arrangement of their friends as well. They were all relaxed, even Xena, and enjoyed in the conversation. After many of their competitors had gone to bed, the foursome retired to their rooms as well. Iolaus and Gabrielle giggled as they went up the stairs. They said goodnight as Iolaus kissed her hand. Hercules and Xena quickly said goodnight to each other and smiled. They both wondered what challenges the next day would bring.


	6. The Orphanage

Chapter 6: The Orphanage

"It's locked," Hercules said as he tugged on the door to Twanky's studio.

"I thought she wanted to meet us first thing in the morning," Xena said.

"Yeah, so did I. Wonder what happened?"

"Huh, maybe the note would help," Xena said sarcastically pointing to the large note posted on the window. She pulled it down and gave it to Hercules.

Meet in the Grand Ballroom in town at noon.

See you then,

Lady Mia

"I guess we could've slept in after all," Hercules stated.

"Like we ever sleep in anyway." Both warriors were used to waking up at dawn ready for the next challenge or adventure that awaited them. Vacations were usually no exception.

"Yeah, just don't tell Iolaus I woke him up early for nothing."

"How about this, you don't tell Gabrielle and I won't tell Iolaus. Then we both win."

"Agreed." They two smiled at each other and headed back to town.

"So what now?"

"I've actually been meaning to visit the orphanage. The magistrate wanted all of the contestants to spend some time with the children. After all, the contest is for them."

"Then we should go. Besides, this may be our only chance to do it. Our every waking hour seems to be scheduled."

The two made their way to the orphanage making small talk along the way.

"So, I know you're amazingly good at samba," Hercules said as Xena smiled. "Have you ever done contemporary?"

"No, I've seen it before but I've never tried it. It seems very different. But, you, you're not so bad yourself."

"I try," Hercules said with a chuckle. "But it's not something I think I would pursue outside of things like this."

"Ah, you never know. In our line of work, anything can happen."

"Hmm, how true that is." Hercules and Xena were lost in conversation and didn't even realize they had made it to the orphanage.

"Hercules!" A man in his later thirties rushed out to greet the pair. He shook Hercules' hand wildly. "I'm Marcelus. I run the orphanage. I'm so glad you came. I was afraid with all the dance schedules you wouldn't be able to make it."

"Well, we were able to break away for a while."

"Yes, yes. Xena it's good to see you as well. The children will be thrilled you've both come to see them."

"Let's go say 'hello'," Hercules said gesturing a ladies-first towards Xena. She obliged him and walked into the small building as Hercules slightly touched her lower back. Any other man would've been nursing a broken hand, but not with Hercules. Xena enjoyed it. Though it was a small touch, it was becoming part of a growing trend of public displays of affection for the two. Since neither wanted to openly share feelings they settled for small things that wouldn't look out of the ordinary to others. How could anyone else possibly know the emotions and passions that stirred from something so small?

The orphanage was a small building in need of a few repairs. There were many children running and playing in the open room, and they all came running at the sight of their new visitors.

"Hercules! Hercules," many of them shouted. The demi-god smiled.

"Ok, Ok, one at a time," he said wanting to give attention to each child. This came at no surprise to Xena. Everyone was always glad and excited to see him, even herself. What she didn't expect was the same reaction.

"Xena! Are you really Xena? Can you really flip in air? What about that round thing you carry around?" Question after question came pouring out of each child. Xena was taken aback a bit. She was so used to people treating her with caution or disdain like an outsider. But with the children it was different. They were all so innocent and awestruck. They didn't care about her evil past. They just knew that she fought for good.

The children led the warriors around the room. They gave them a tour and showed them toys and pictures they drew. Xena noticed a small dark haired girl standing behind the others in the corner. She was shy, but looked at her with longing green eyes. Xena walked toward the girl as the other children followed Hercules.

"So what's your name," Xena asked the girl as she bent down to her level.

"M-My name is Penelope," the girl said quietly. She clutched the small worn out bear she was holding.

"That's a very pretty name. It's nice to meet you Penelope." Xena made small tentative movements to make the girl feel safe. "Oh, and who's this," she said gesturing toward the bear."

"This is Hector."

"Well, Hector it is nice to meet you too," Xena said as she shook the bear's hand. "He must be a very special bear to be with such a special girl."

"He is special. He can do anything," she started to become more animated. Xena had touched on a subject she knew very well. Penelope started listing all the things the bear could do. He could swordfight, play games, rides horses, and knew lots of stories. Hercules noticed Xena talking with the girl. Xena seemed so gentle with her speech and movements. She was smiling with kindness in her eyes. He was mesmerized by her. Who else got to see this softer side of the warrior princess? The girl wrapped her small arms around the warrior. And was he seeing things right? Could Xena's arms be tightening around the girl? _She's hugging her back._ _How right she looks holding a child. _He always knew Xena had a nurturing side, but didn't have the chance to see it come out often. He liked seeing her like this. She looked more beautiful than ever.

Suddenly screams rang out through the orphanage. Hercules and Xena quickly looked to see a fire breaking out. A few more bottles of oil were hurled through the windows. Xena caught one and threw it back as a man screamed on the other side. She couldn't make out the man on the other side due to the heavy smoke.

"Get the children out," Hercules shouted to Xena over the yells from frantic children. Most of the children quickly began to run out of the orphanage. The orphanage keeper began to scoop up the smaller slower children. Hercules did likewise. Xena ushered a few children out, but didn't see Penelope among the evacuated children. She went into the smoking building and looked around. She saw Penelope crouched down frozen in a corner. Xena rushed over.

"Come on Penelope. Let's get you out of here," Xena said as she picked up the small girl. They got to the front door as Penelope started to yell.

"My bear! My bear!" Xena placed her down outside and went back to grab the bear. The small stuffed animal had been stuck underneath a burning overturned chair. She grabbed it quickly and ran for the door as a beam fell down behind her.

"Xena," Hercules shouted as he looked for her among the children. He turned to see her running out of the burning building clutching a small burnt object. He ran to her.

"Are you ok? Are you hurt," he asked frantically.

"I'm fine. How are the children?" she asked coughing a little.

"They're all fine and accounted for, just scared."

"I'm sure."

"Xena! Xena! You found him! You saved him," Penelope said as she rushed toward Xena and the injured bear.

"We couldn't leave him behind, could we?"

"Oh no. He's hurt," the girl said as she started to tear up. The bear was half charred with several tears.

"Oh, he's not so bad. A good bath and a couple of stitches and he'll be good as new," Xena said reassuringly. "Tell you what, if you like I can try to fix him for you."

"Could you?" the child said full of hope.

"Well, I can't promise he'll be exactly the same, but I'll sure try my best."

"Oh, I know you can do it. I know you can make him better. Don't worry Hector, Xena will take good care of you," Penelope said to the bear. She carefully handed her friend to Xena. Hercules was enamored to see the exchange between the two. It made him love her even more.

Xena checked the children for injuries as Hercules and the townspeople finished putting out the fire. Gabrielle and Iolaus had rushed over and started throwing buckets of water on the burning building. It took a little while before the flames were finally relinquished. Luckily part of the orphanage was salvageable, but it was certainly not in any state to be living in. The magistrate began finding volunteers to take in children until the orphanage could be fixed. Xena looked at Hercules with slightly tamed outrage and determination. They both thought the same thing. _Darkon._

Darkon was outside the practice hall taking a break from the waltz. The last few days of training had been rigorous. Evianna made it look so graceful and easy. The steps certainly weren't coming as easily for him. He was enjoying his time when he was suddenly picked up by his tunic and pinned against the ally wall.

"How could you? They're children. They're innocent. They had nothing to do with all of this," Hercules said angrily. A few people who were in the ally ran away at the sight of the confrontation.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Darkon said shocked. "What's going on?"

"Someone decided burn down the orphanage with the children inside it," Xena said barely keeping her temper under control.

"I don't know anything about that. I was here the whole time," Darkon tried to explain.

"Than what were your men doing there?" Xena said.

"Barcitus, I'll kill him for disobeying my orders," Darkon said aloud to himself.

"Who's Barcitus?" Xena asked.

"He's one of my men. He doesn't have a rank, but he certainly doesn't let that stop him from trying to take control. I gave them all strict orders to lay low and to not cause problems while we're here. Do you mind?" Darkon said as he looked at Hercules who still had him pressed against the cold brick. Hercules slowly placed him down with a look that said 'try anything and you're going back up there.'

"Why should we believe you?" Xena questioned.

"Look, I came here to compete just like everyone else. For once I want to beat the great Hercules on my own terms."

"What do you mean your terms?" Hercules asked.

"No one knows this," Darkon said quietly. His facial features began to soften as he spoke. "My mother and father were both dancers. They put me in dance classes since I was a young boy. I've never told anyone because of the reputation I try to uphold. How would people react if they knew that the warlord Darkon is a ballroom dancer?"

"Maybe you should think about going into a different line of work?" Hercules said sternly.

"Hey, think what you want, ok? I agreed to this contest so I could beat you fair and square. I'm not going to spoil the moment by trying to cheat or cause problems."

"So Barcitus is the one that attacked me and Althea."

"Yes, I'm afraid so. I threatened the men. I told them insubordination would not be tolerated. Obviously, that didn't stop them."

"They see you as weak for not trying to manipulate the contest," Xena said. She could certainly understand the situation having gone through a similar situation with Darfus. Her former second in command, had taken control after she saved an infant from being killed. He exploited her weakness and convinced the men to make her run the gauntlet. It was not an easy situation to deal with. Darkon would have to deal with similar choices Xena had to make. If his men left him, he would have to choose what kind of life he would try to live. Continue down the same road or take the opportunity to change?

Hercules realized what she was thinking.

"Yes," Darkon said quietly.

"So, what are you going to do about it?" Xena said hand on hips giving him a strong look.

"Me? How am I going to do anything? They won't even listen to me."

"You're just going to give up?" Hercules asked impatiently.

"Think about it, your men are going to destroy this town and who's going to take the blame for it? You. So the way I see it you two choices. You can either do nothing be blamed for everything, or you can do something to stop it and teach your men a lesson," Xena reasoned.

"I don't know," Darkon said after a small silence. He didn't want to admit he lost control of his men. _I can still make them listen. _

"Darkon, is everything alright?" Evianna asked with concern as she saw him in they ally with Hercules and Xena. He clearly looked upset.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Darkon gave a strong look to first Hercules then Xena. He left them in the ally and returned to his lesson.

Hercules sighed. Xena looked at him and shrugged her shoulders.

"Well then it's getting late already. We should meet Lady Mia in the grand ballroom," Xena said.

"Yeah, we should grab some food too."

They walked together and picked up some fruit and dried meat to eat for lunch. Hercules was still frustrated from the earlier meeting with Darkon.

"I just wish he had done something."

"Give him time. He needs to figure things out for himself," Xena said reassuringly.

"I hope he makes the right choice. It would certainly make things easier for us."

"It won't make your dancing any easier," Xena teased. Hercules looked at her inquisitively. "Sorry," she laughed a little at the look on his face. "It's just when you're around I don't always have to be the grumpy one."

"We'll I'm glad I could help," He said with an exasperated smile. She gave him a big smile back. _You certainly surprise me. I'm getting to see so many different sides of who you are. I could get used to this._

Meanwhile, outside of town…..

"Master, I'm sorry."

A wounded soldier stood before Barcitus. His words were hissed and strained due to pain. Another soldier was putting salve on his burns.

"You failed! You all failed!"

"How were we supposed to know that Hercules and Xena were there?" The wounded soldier said his defense.

"Yes, but they were there and now they know we're up to something!"

"No."

"No. What do you mean no?!" Barcitus was outraged that one of his men would dare try to correct him or question his authority.

"They think Darkon is up to something," the soldier said plainly.

"True," Barcitus grabbed his chin. He had forgotten that even though he had taken over, everyone still thought Darkon was in charge. This could certainly work to his benefit.

"What are we going to do if Darkon changes sides on us?" Though the soldiers were confident in their new leader, they still had some fear of Darkon especially if he happened to combine forces with Hercules and Xena.

"Well then, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't… and I have a plan." Barcitus smiled and gave a wicked laugh.


	7. Contemporary

I finally updated! Hope you like it. Thank you to all of my reviewers. You really helped me out. I'll try not to make you wait as long for the next chapter. The song is called "Dancing" by Elisa. Here is the Youtube link to the song. .com/watch?v=zpbVrqezAgc. Here is the Youtube link to the dance. .com/watch?v=T2pV7_16RoY&feature=related. It's with Kameron and Lacey. It's such a beautiful dance I couldn't help but use it with Herc and Xena. Enjoy!

Chapter 7: Contemporary

The main ballroom was enormous with cathedral ceilings and different elevated seats. Lady Mia was speaking with band members who were set up on the far north end. She was a middle-aged short woman with very short blunt hair. She dressed in all black with a small black cap adorning her head. Xena and Hercules arrived and approached the woman.

"Oh good you're here," she said with a smile.

"Lady Mia, it's nice to meet you," Hercules said as he shook her hand.

"Yes, it's quite nice to make a connection with you two as well," she said as she grasped both their hands in greeting. "Please won't you take a seat?" She led them to the front row of seats in front of the band.

"Are we practicing in here today," Xena asked.

"No. I believe that before you learn to move your feet you must learn to move your heart. You see, dancing is not just about the steps but about the experience that you create. You want to show the audience the emotions in the performance. You want to make them _feel_ something," Lady Mia explained while gesturing gracefully.

_Sounds like something Gabrielle would say_, Xena thought.

"So how do we achieve that," Hercules asked curiously.

"First, we must listen to the music and let it transport us to another place. We must listen and feel what the music wants us to feel."

Hercules and Xena look at each other questioningly. Hercules shrugged while Xena raised an eyebrow.

"I'll have the band play the music for you. I want you two to sit here and listen to the music. Listen to the lyrics. Open your body and soul and feel the music flow through you. Let the music communicate with you," Lady Mia said noticing their hesitation. She turned and quietly walked toward the band.

_Great,_ Xena thought. She was uncomfortable with the idea of showing her emotions. She was very good at keeping them out of public view. Now it seemed as though she would either have to let her guard down for an entire audience or try to be a really good actress. _I guess acting wouldn't be too hard to pull off._

The music gently started. A slow deliberate melody of three notes began to play. Middle, down, middle, up, middle, down, middle up, the notes played. The percussion kicked in lightly adding to the mood. A slender brunette stepped forward to sing.

_Time is gonna take my mind  
and carry it far away where I can fly  
The depth of life will dim my temptation to live for you  
If I were to be alone silence would rock my tears  
'cause it's all about love and I know better  
How life is a waving feather_

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I know that I'll be leaving soon  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And you see that I can't stop shaking

No, I won't step back but I'll look down to hide from your eyes  
'cause what I feel is so sweet and I'm scared that even my own breath  
Oh could burst it if it were a bubble  
And I'd better dream if I have to struggle

So I put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me

I'm dancing in the room as if I was in the woods with you  
No need for anything but music  
Music's the reason why I know time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists  
Time still exists

So I just put my arms around you around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
And I hope that you won't hurt me  
my arms around you they're around you  
And I hope that I will do no wrong  
My eyes are on you they're on you  
they're on you

My eyes

Xena and Hercules sat there motionless as they listened intently to the music. The melody and lyrics flowed through Xena. She was suddenly transported to another place and time. Memories with Hercules flooded her thoughts. They were so clear. She could see them all happening right in front of her. He was sitting across the campfire joking and smiling her favorite smile. He was sleeping on a fur just a few feet from hers, his skin glowing in the firelight. The inner struggle and heartache knowing she must leave him and atone for her crimes. Her heart raced though her breathing stayed calm. Hercules was having a similar reaction. He too was thinking of Xena and their time together. He could remember everything, every touch, every taste, every smell. The feeling of being whole, of being with the one he loves. They were both so caught up in their own experiences they didn't even notice the music had ended until Lady Mia started addressing them again.

"Ah," She exclaimed with a smile, "I can see it worked." Hercules and Xena quickly looked at one another realizing they each had similar experiences. There was a quiet longing in their eyes. "Now that you've experienced the music, we can return to the studio and continue with today's lesson. I'll finish up with the band and be right behind you."

The pair exited quietly. They walked to the studio in silence, each engulfed in their own thoughts. Occasionally one would glance at the other, only to look away when they noticed. Xena tried to build the walls around her heart back up and keep her thoughts in order. _This is going to be a lot harder than I thought. _

They made it back to the studio in record time. They were both quiet, wondering what the other was thinking. Were they thinking the same things?

"It's a beautiful song," Xena said hesitantly breaking the silence.

"It is," Hercules said relieved that one of them had started talking. He didn't like the silence but he didn't want to rush Xena to talk if she didn't want to. "I just wonder how we're supposed to dance to it?"

"I have no clue," she said feeling the mood lighten again, "but it looks like we're about to find out." Lady Mia opened the door to the studio and assessed her couple. She knew that the music had done it's job and got the pair to feel the emotions.

"Ok, well let's get to it shall we," Lady Mia said as she circled around them. "Now music and dance is about making a connection, with each other and the audience. We experienced the emotional connection from the song, now we must feel the physical connection."

Lady Mia gently pushed the pair closer together until there were a mere few inches apart. Xena could feel her heart race being so close to him. She looked into his eyes for a moment then stared straight in front of her at his neck and chest. Hercules longed to gaze into her eyes longer but felt awkward with the instructor so close. He knew he would have to be alone with Xena to explore their feelings more.

"Now Xena place your arms around his neck and Hercules you place your arms around her waist." The couple obeyed tentatively. "Yes, very nice. Now I want you two to close your eyes and feel and connection."

_Trust me, lady. We already have a connection_. Xena thought a little frustrated. She could feel the tension between the two of them. She couldn't allow herself to completely relax, but then again she rarely did anyway. Hercules felt the tension too.

"That's right. Don't forget to breathe. Feel the bond starting to form between you. We have to get this right to make the rest of the story believable." Lady Mia left them for another moment not knowing the agony she was causing them. "All right, now you can release each other slowly." The pair opened their eyes seeing the yearning in each other's as they slowly released.

"Ok, now you won't be doing the full version of the song. We have a tight time limit. If you recall the music we will start with the intro, chorus, bridge, and the chorus again to end it."

Xena recalled the music very well. It sang in her head the words flowing like water. Hercules could feel the melody in him as well. He had always enjoyed music but never had it captured his attention like today.

"Now Xena it is important that you stay relaxed and loose. Hercules you will be her support throughout the piece."

They both nodded. Lady Mia positioned Xena first hugging around Hercules' waist half crouched on the ground. _Gee, this isn't awkward at all_, Xena thought. Hercules then positioned his arms under Xena's holding her up. _This is awkward_, he thought.

"Xena, I need you to relax. Think of it as being a rag doll. Let your body become heavy and limp. Allow Hercules to hold you up."

Xena tried to loosen a bit, but felt herself still tense. She still supported a little of her weight even though Hercules had the bulk of it under control.

"Xena let your left hand drop heavily to the side and Hercules hold the back of her head. Go ahead and put your fingers in her hair. Yes that's right," Lady Mia said as the pair followed directions. Hercules felt her soft silky black hair in his hand and a small twitch of a smile came to his mouth. He relished the chance to hold her. Xena however was fighting. She couldn't let go. She both loved and protected herself against him.

Lady Mia began blocking the routine. Both moved clunky and hesitantly around each other. Not just because the moves were in such close proximity to each other but that the whole style of the dance was so different than what they had learned the previous day. Xena rose up hands outstretched and then plummeted to the ground. Then they both spun around each other and ended up in a folded position. Xena bent wrapping her arms around his torso and Hercules doing the same.

"It's like a weird puzzle," Xena said with a small chuckle.

"Yes, throughout the dance you will be doing a series of moves intertwined like this," Lady Mia explained.

They then moved so that Hercules was bending Xena forward and backward and then another spin.

"Think about the lyrics of the song. 'I put my arms around you.' We are using our bodies using our arms to create the movement in each other. Each of you is acting and reacting to each other."

Xena then stopped at Hercules outstretched hand and pulled herself upright. Hercules slid his hand away and carried her, her body sliding on the floor. Hercules stopped her by gripping her wrist and opposite foot. They lowered to the floor. Hercules did a cartwheel over her while she slid the opposite direction and they did a series of falls. They ended with a series of moves where they grabbed after each other's hands every time they found a new position reaching and twisting around each other. Xena spun to release herself and danced gracefully to the other corner of the room while Hercules ran to catch up with a large jump at the end. She spun around in time slightly falling into Hercules who was standing behind her with his arms wrapping around her.

"Now staying in this position Xena let Hercules guide you around the room. Move your legs when you need to but let him do the work." Xena was finding this more and more frustrating. There was no structure, no technique it seemed like. She had never done this style before and was finding it to be more difficult than she had imagined.

After guiding her around the room she moved around to face him placing her arms around his ribs and resting her head on his chest. The moves felt more and more uncomfortable for the two as the tension grew between them. Hercules was then instructed to lunge and reach with one hand while Xena guided it back. He then lunged and reached while she guided it back. She then guided both of his hands to his face.

"Ok, and now we come to the lift. Xena you're going to run around to this point. Hercules you're going to do a series of arm movements then turn around. Xena I want you to run at him and jump. One leg will be on his shoulder and other will be around his waist. You're arms go around his other shoulder. You're going to envelope him. Let's practice the lift without the jump first, we can add that later."

They couldn't help but chuckle as they tried to figure out what she meant. It felt so ridiculous. They attempted a few times before they figured it out. Xena finally moved into the position as he held her up. As Xena kept herself in the wrapped position with her head around him, she let out a huge chuckle.

"What," Hercules chuckled as well, "what's so funny?"

"Ok, you can't tell me that you don't feel utterly ridiculous right now," Xena said still chuckling. She couldn't believe she was still laughing. She felt like a young girl.

"You have a point there."

They both felt relieved at the embarrassment of the other and the mood lightened. It was enough to break the tension. They blocked out the next few moved oddly enough still chuckling here and there. They both felt a little stupid. However the break only lasted so long as they both became frustrated again. They pushed and pulled each other around. Xena used many of the same positions as earlier, letting Hercules carry her around. They used some more puzzled hand movements and ended up in the starting position again. Xena's hand and head around his waist while he held her and put his hand in her hair.

"Ok, we're done with the blocking," announced Lady Mia.

Xena let out an exasperated sigh. She looked and Hercules as he reacted the same. They had been blocking constantly all afternoon. They were both frustrated with style of movements and appreciated a break.

"What kinds of dances have you both done before," Lady Mia asked thoughtfully, seeing the frustration in the two.

"Um, ballroom style from Twanky and the samba the other day," Hercules said.

"Latin and swing mainly," Xena said running her hand through her hair. She felt oddly self conscious.

"Well, that's why. You see contemporary is a very different style from those," she explained. "No wondered you both are so flustered." Hercules and Xena smiled a quick smile at each other knowing that wasn't the only reason they were so flustered.

"There just seems to be no rules. There's no posture, there's no set rhythm or step," said Xena a little confused. Hercules nodded.

"That's exactly it. It's not just about form and just doing the movements. It's about telling a story. It's about showing a relationship between a man and a woman. It's about the struggle, the back and forth between you. Concentrate on the story, on the feeling; then the moves will become more natural. Ok. Now it's late and we're done blocking the moves. You two go back and get some rest. I'll see you here in the morning." Lady Mia looked at them and smiled.

The weary couple left the studio and headed back to town.

"Those two aren't fooling anyone," Lady Mia said to herself and smiled.


	8. Jealousy and Plots

I finally updated and it feels wonderful. It took a while to figure out the actual plot of the story. I was too wrapped up in just the romance part of it, and there's the funny thing called life that gets in the way of writing too. I am determined to finish the story. Thank you to all of my reviewers and story alert subscribers. It's for you all that I keep writing. Enjoy!

Chapter 8: Jealousy and Plots

Gabrielle had kept very busy all day. After the fire she and Iolaus managed to help Marcelus and the magistrate find temporary homes for all of the orphans. All of the rubble was cleared and repairs had started. The whole town chipped in and managed to finish putting up the new walls. The roof could go back on tomorrow and most of the women were working on new beds for the children. The town had managed to turn an unfortunate accident into a positive atmosphere. By evening, the mood was lightening. The townsfolk started to be excited again and the children were back to playing in the streets. Gabrielle felt better too. She and Iolaus had questioned everyone about the fire. As much as she wanted to find out who was responsible, it was nice to take a break and get back to interviewing contestants instead of interrogating them. Iolaus was also getting back to relaxing. After the grueling day, he was kicking back in a chair, feet up on the table with a full belly. He enjoyed watching Gabrielle as a social butterfly chatting up the contestants. He couldn't stop himself from staring, so much that he didn't even notice the young red-headed bar maid flirting with him. That, however, didn't stop Gabrielle from noticing.

_Hussy_, she thought disapprovingly. She didn't have time to ponder the situation when Hercules and Xena arrived. Gabrielle rushed over to them.

"So? How was it? How was it," she asked excitedly.

Hercules and Xena looked at each other, sighed, then looked back despairingly.

"Ooh. That bad, huh," Iolaus questioned.

"We suck," Xena stated flatly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that," Hercules explained trying to put a more positive spin on things. "It's a little harder than we thought. And nothing like anything else we've done, but.." He looked at Xena who raised an eyebrow at him and sighed. "Yeah, we kinda suck."

"Well you still have another day and a whole afternoon before the contest," Gabrielle said trying to reassure herself more than the pair. She couldn't help but want her best friend to win the contest. _It would make the perfect story._

"So what did you find out about the fire," Xena inquired changing the subject to more pressing matters.

The foursome discussed the day over dinner. Gabrielle and Iolaus spoke of their interview results. Darkon's men must have been in disguise. No one in town saw any of his men that day. Hercules relayed the encounter with Darkon and how Barcitus may be the real threat.

"We'll still keep an eye on Darkon, even if he's not in charge anymore," Iolaus said. "Things with him have been pretty quiet so far though."

"Barcitus still wants everyone to believe Darkon is responsible. If he does decided to take back control things may get ugly. He'll be the next target," Xena explained. "Oh, I almost forgot-" Xena announced and then rushed off.

Everyone at the table looked at each other. Xena had been acting a little out of character lately, though Gabrielle noticed Hercules seemed to have that affect on her, even if she wouldn't admit it herself. Gabrielle liked it. She seemed so normal. Xena quickly came back down holding a dirty lump of fur and some thread.

"What's that," Iolaus asked.

"Penelope's bear. I told her I would try to fix him for her," Xena said threading the needle.

"Is that possible," Gabrielle commented disbelieving. _How could you ever fix that sooted ball of stuffing_, she thought sadly.

"I don't know, but I told her I would try."

Xena went to work repairing the bear. She continued sewing, carefully choosing the stronger pieces to stitch together. She was very delicate with the small toy. Seeing Xena go into her "work mode" as she called it, Gabrielle set off again to talk to everyone. Tyldus, being polite, had asked if she had written any good stories lately. That's all the cue Gabrielle needed. Hearing the mention of a story, people quickly gathered round to hear the famous young bard. Iolaus was the first to grab a seat.

"I sing a story of Xena," Gabrielle started.

Xena looked up for a moment, rolled her eyes and gave a small lopsided smile, then diligently returned to work on the bear. Hercules was happy sitting across from Xena and hearing the stories about her. He knew Xena wasn't thrilled with having her adventures told to everyone, but he always enjoyed them. He loved hearing about how she was helping people, righting wrongs. He was proud of her. Xena was working so intently she didn't even notice how Hercules was looking at her. Gabrielle noticed. She was happy the two were spending time together. She couldn't have played matchmaker better herself. Telling the story to her audience, she watched the bar maid flirting with Iolaus again. Iolaus was so engrossed with the story, he was still unaware of the woman's advances.

Xena immersed herself in the task at hand. It was only after some time she noticed someone's gaze upon her. She stopped to look only to find it was Hercules smiling at her.

"What?"

"Oh," Hercules said embarrassed he was caught staring. "Iolaus is enjoying the story so much he doesn't even notice the woman flirting with him," he said as a cover up. Xena looked at the crowd of listeners.

"No he doesn't, but _she_ does."

"How can you tell?"

"She's giving her the 'I-wish-I-could-hurt-you-but-I-can't' look," she explained smiling coyly. "I get that a lot." Hercules smiled back. Xena looked down at the bear puzzled.

"Hmm, it needs something," she said searching the room. She walked over to Alexa, Meleager's granddaughter and asked her something. Alexa took off her red head scarf and allowed Xena to cut a small piece of it away. Xena said thank you and sat back down with the bear. Hercules watched as she fashioned the red fabric into a heart on the bear's body. She began to sew skillfully again.

_She would make a great mother_, he thought.

Two stories and a poem later, everyone was retiring to bed. Xena had put the final stitches on the bear.

"Goodnight Gabrielle," Iolaus spoke walking Gabrielle to her room.

"Goodnight Iolaus," she replied hesitantly then turned and entered the room. Hercules and Xena were a few steps behind.

"I guess we should say goodnight too," Hercules said. Xena looked in his eyes and lost herself there for a moment. This time there was more than just a twinkle. _Could it be?_

"Yeah, we should," she replied trying to retain composure. "Goodnight Hercules." The two tore themselves away from each other.

_What if I do this? What happens this time, _Xena thought as she washed the sooty bear. _The more I'm around him, the more I want to be around him. Leaving the first time was hard enough. I don't know if I can do that again. Even if...even if...I love him._

Hercules went to his room and undressed for bed. His thoughts were racing. _What if we do this? We are friends after all. Does she even feel the same? What if it doesn't work? I could lose her. I love her more than anything, but I don't want to lose her._

Xena came downstairs in the morning holding the bear. No one could believe the transformation. The once mangled remains were now a cuddly teddy bear with a bright red heart patch. The stitches were so fine they were almost invisible. Only a soft line remained were the pieces were joined together.

"I thought we could swing by the orphanage and give Hector back," Xena said enthusiastically.

"Yeah, sure. That would be great," smiled Hercules.

They had an enjoyable breakfast together. Gabrielle was happily flirting with Iolaus with no bar maid in sight. Hercules and Xena set off for rehearsal. The pair arrived at an empty studio.

"We should probably go ahead and warm up," Xena suggested.

"Oh, um, ok," Hercules said timidly. He was still getting used to dance warm ups. Sure, he was used to exercising. A nice jog, some sit ups, lifting a few tree stumps, but not the elaborate stretching that was required for dance. He felt awkward. He kept stealing glaces at Xena. She was very limber. She stretched her long physique out with ease. She was so graceful.

_You're beautiful_, he thought.

She was sitting legs outstretched and leaning forward. His eyes wandered resting on her legs, her thighs, the way her dark hair flowed delicately over her shoulders. Xena turned toward him and he quickly looked away embarrassed. She stared at his body as well. The light from the window illuminated his body making him almost glow and showing the contours of his muscles. Hercules glanced up this time to see Xena look away. She couldn't help but chuckle at the coy game they were playing.

"Oh good you're all ready to go," Lady Mia announced as she briskly walked through the door. "We have lots of work to do today."

Lady Mia quickly put the two to work reviewing the steps from the day before. Move by move they went through the routine making adjustments as needed.

"No, no. Keep your hand here. Keep the movement loose. Down more. Up more. Extend the legs. Relax the arms," Lady Mia commented as they went along. "Now let's try the lift on it's own."

"Ready" Xena asked standing a few body lengths away from him.

"I'm ready."

Xena sprinted and then threw herself onto him, enveloping him with her legs. He quickly held on to her and caught her as she released down. They held there for a quick moment then Xena hastily pulled herself back up.

"Nice work you two," Mia said with a smile. "You both have so much power and strength. Ok now let's do a complete run through a tempo, just to make sure you remember the steps."

They proceeded with the routine, going through the motions. Their technique was improving, but they were still holding back. Neither one wanting to fully let go.

"Good, good. You've learned the steps well," Mia noticed. "Now I want you to forget them."

"What," the pair exclaimed in unison looking incredulously.

"The best dances flow. They don't just look like a lot of steps put into a sequins. It doesn't feel choreographed. It's moving to your own magical movement that's beautiful to watch. You can both do this routine. But it needs to be more than that. There needs to be an emotion, a passion. You are telling a story. You need the audience to feel what you're feeling. You need to make a connection with them," she explained. "And yourselves."

_I'm still figuring out how I'm feeling. I'm not ready to share it with the world. I haven't even shared it with him, _Xena thought_. _

The two remained silent as Lady Mia continued the practice. After mentioning sharing with the audience the pair were as tense as ever. Hercules was more and more reluctant to touch her, while Xena was fighting to stay in control herself. The more they resisted the more problems they created, missing the beats, forgetting turns, stumbling into each other. They practiced the lift again. Xena jumped and winced as Hercules caught her.

"Ahh," she groaned as she faltered. Her leg throbbing in pain, she let go allowing Hercules to carry her full weight. He gently placed her on the floor.

"What's wrong? What can I do," he asked compassionately.

"It's nothing. It's just a leg cramp," Xena explained grabbing her calf.

"Here let me." He placed his hands on her leg and began messaging the muscle gently.

"Hmm," she mumbled as her muscle resisted at first. His touch slowly began to melt the pain away. Her heart was beating quickly. Hercules was trying very hard to concentrate on the task at hand and not just stare at the perfectly tone leg before him. The two finally relaxed for a moment, forgetting anyone else was in the room.

"That's it," Lady Mia interrupted. Hercules and Xena looked up and quickly pulled away from each other feeling as though they had been caught. "That's what I have been talking about. You two let go." Her newfound pride was shortlived as she saw the couple start to tense back up again.

"I've done all I can do. This is up to you two now."

"What," the pair exclaimed in unison. "What do you mean?"

"I mean you two need to work this out alone," Lady Mia explained as she collected her things. " I've given you everything you need. Now all you need is each other. The moves need to come from inside you, inside your heart. You need to discover things for yourself without a pair of eyes gawking at you. If you can do that. If you can truly do this piece for each other, it won't matter whether it's a million eyes upon you. It will be magical."

With that she left, leaving an astonished pair of students behind her. They looked at each other nervously. Hercules decided to change the mood.

"Well, what do you say we take a break." Hercules stood up and gestured to Xena.

"Sure. That would be perfect." Hercules helped her up off the ground and she allowed him. Xena grabbed the little bear the two left as well.

"Hector," Penelope cried. She raced toward Xena smiling. She hugged Xena tightly and Xena picked her up slightly. "You fixed him! You fixed him! I knew you could. I knew you could do it. Look Alexa! Look!"

"It's stunning Xena," said Alexa, taking a look at the bear and smiling. She had been spending her lunch break playing with the children. Penelope in particular had caught her attention. She knew she was a special little girl. "So that's what my scarf was for."

"Xena fixed him and gave him a heart," Penelope announced with a huge smile.

"No, you gave him a heart," Xena explained. Penelope looked puzzled. "You loved him so much it grew and grew until it showed on the outside for everyone to see. Now everyone else can see just how much you love him too."

"Wow," Penelope whispered mesmerized. She ran around to everyone showing them her newly improved Hector and his enchanted heart.

"And I thought Gabrielle was the storyteller," Hercules commented softly. Xena blushed slightly.

"Well I'm sure she could've made a better one. But with a muse that like, how could you not at least try," she said smiling at Penelope. Hercules and Xena continued playing with the children. Alexa was teaching them all a new game.

"In honor of Hector's improved health, this game is called Hector says," Alexa announced.

Meanwhile...

Darkon and Evianna had finished their morning rehearsal. Darkon decided to go check on the horses in the town stables. Evianna grabbed her things and left the studio to find some lunch. She was walking down the shaded alley back to the main square when suddenly she was grabbed from behind. A pair of strong arms encircled her waist. Before she had a chance to scream, a hand clamped fiercely over her mouth. An armored man started dragging her down the alley away from any prying eyes. She fought. She kicked and squirmed. She managed to knock down a crate and smash a few pots, but the intruder gave no indication of letting go.

Iolaus was walking past the square when he heard noises coming from the alley. He tentatively approached. Losing the battle with her attacker, Evianna bit the hand covering her mouth hard until she could taste blood. The man cried out in pain and moved his hand away.

"Help! Somebody help me!"

Iolaus ran to the rescue. He saw the man grab Evianna by the throat with a bloodied hand and thrust her up against the wall.

"You'll pay for that slut! And your brother too!"

"May I cut in," Iolaus said tapping the attacker on the shoulder.

Taking him by surprise, Iolaus landed a punch square in the face dazing him and freeing Evianna. She quickly moved aside coughing and rubbing her neck. She watched as Iolaus made quick work of the armored man landing blows and kicks. The man was tall and large, but Iolaus was more agile avoiding his defenses.

Gabrielle was walking to the studio to interview the notorious Darkon when she heard the distinct sounds of a fight. She ran into the alley only to find Iolaus in a tight embrace with a shapely brunette.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you," Evianna said as she pulled back from hugging Iolaus.

"Oh, it was nothing," he said blushing.

She kissed him. Gabrielle was seeing red. _How could he? _She was so distracted she failed to glimpse the armored man limping away. Iolaus felt a little uneasy about being kissed by Darkon's girl.

"What's going on," Gabrielle asked them. Iolaus glanced around to see her glaring at him angrily.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I got carried away," Evianna said apologetically seeing her glare. "He saved me."

"It was one of Darkon's men," Iolaus tried to explain. "He tried to kidnap her."

"We should find Xena and Hercules," Gabrielle said quickly not looking Iolaus in the eye.

They guided a shaken Evianna back to the inn where they found the two heroes. Evianna explained what had happened while Xena inspected her cuts and bruises.

"Why would they take her," Gabrielle asked.

"To use as leverage against Darkon so he can't switch sides on them," Xena explained.

"Who was it? Who did this," Darkon yelled as he stormed in moving toward Evianna.

"Obviously, it backfired," Hercules said.

"Are you Ok," Darkon asked Evianna gingerly.

"I'm fine," she reassured. "Iolaus rescued me." She motioned toward the blonde hunter.

"Thank you." They were all taken aback by the sincerity in Darkon's voice.

"Are you ready to pick a side now," Hercules asked him.

"Nobody hurts my sister and gets away with it," Darkon exclaimed defiantly.

"Sister?" They all said in surprise.

"Yeah. We've been dancing together since we were children. He thought I would make the perfect partner," Evianna explained with a sense of pride.

"Well, now that we're all on the same side. What do we do to stop them," Gabrielle asked.

"I don't know yet," Hercules stated simply.

"Well, if fighting was just like dancing, we'd have an army to stop Barcitus," Iolaus said chuckling.

"That's brilliant Iolaus," Xena exclaimed. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eye as she started to plan. "Here's what we're going to do."

They spent the afternoon working on the plan. Evianna and Darkon helped the foursome with the dance steps that were unfamiliar. They had created a simple and hopefully effective dance routine. When they were finished, Gabrielle grabbed her quill and quickly started making flyers.

"We'll need to spread the word around," Xena instructed. "Pass it out to every contestant, instructor, dance hall, anywhere where you see people dancing."

"We'll pass some out on our way back to rehearsal," said Evianna.

"Good. Make sure everyone knows not to start until the signal is given," Hercules added as Darkon and his sister left. "Iolaus, why don't you and Gabrielle start in the opposite direction. Make sure the magistrate knows about it too."

"You can start Iolaus," Gabrielle told him cordially. "I'll catch up later."

"Oh, ok," Iolaus replied a little disappointed.

Gabrielle headed upstairs to her room. Xena noticed her friend's unusual demeanor. She was quieter and had avoided Iolaus' gaze all afternoon.

"I'll be back," Xena said to Hercules giving him a knowing nod towards her friend. She went up to the room.

"What's going on," Iolaus asked confused.

"Iolaus my friend," Hercules told him with a pat on the shoulder. "You can be oblivious sometimes." They both walked out and started passing out the flyers. Hercules tried his best to explain the situation to his dumfounded companion.

Xena entered the room to find an anxious Gabrielle pacing back and forth.

"How could he Xena," the bard exclaimed angrily. "How could he? I mean I thought that- well it doesn't matter what I thought."

"Calm down. Tell me what happened," Xena said soothingly to her friend. It had been a while since she had seen Gabrielle so worked up. _She must really like him_.

"I saw him! I saw him kissing her!"

"Ok, then. Tell me everything you saw."

Gabrielle recounted the earlier events from the day. How she found them in the alley embracing. How he was smiling. How Evianna kissed him.

"Exactly," Xena stated plainly. "She kissed him."

"What does that have to do with anything," Gabrielle half asked half shouted.

"Evianna initiated it. She felt grateful and thanked him with a kiss. It probably even took Iolaus off guard." Xena could see Gabrielle start to process things, but was keeping her momentum. "How many times has someone hugged you for saving them? Men have even kissed you a few times, whether you wanted them to or not."

"Yeah, I guess." Gabrielle was losing steam. "But what about the other night. That waitress was all over him."

"You know, green is not your color," Xena said with an arched brow.

"Xena, I'm serious!"

"So am I. You can't get upset every time a woman glances his way or bats an eye."

"I can't," Gabrielle said relenting.

"No. What's worse is that you are getting so worked up that you're forgetting the most important part."

"What's that?" Gabrielle spoke softly now taking in all Xena had to say.

"He doesn't care. He's only had eyes for you since we came into town. He hasn't even looked or noticed any other women, even though they've tried."

"He really didn't notice them?"

"No," Xena stated flatly.

"Well, what am I supposed to do? Just be all happy when other girls are fawning all over him," Gabrielle asked.

"No. You can hate them all you want. Just don't punish him for it. You can't blame him for the actions of others," Xena reasoned.

"You're right," Gabrielle yielded. "It's just hard. I mean he does have a reputation for being a ladies' man."

"Look. Do you love him?"

Gabrielle looked shocked then sat quietly thinking. "I think so," she answered slowly.

"Then trust him," Xena concluded, "and just let that be enough."

The two women sat there quietly lost in thought. Xena's own words rang in her ears. _If you love him than trust him. _


End file.
